


Edo Nalu???

by Wolfgirl147



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: EdoNalu, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Wolfgirl147
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl147/pseuds/Wolfgirl147
Summary: Hey, guys!  I know you might be a bit confused, but this is a one shot.  All in all, I was just thinking, what if when Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy found Edolus Fairy Tail, what if Edo Lucy greeted Natsu with something more than a hug.





	Edo Nalu???

Earth Natsu's POV

I hid under the table, the wood pressing against my back. I looked at all the guild members, but the one that really looked different was Lucy. She had on a black vest and tight black boots with sleek black pants. Her hair was clipped back with a skull clip, and a scowl was etched onto her lips.  
"Where is that idiot," I heard her mumble. Cana, in her large dress, leaned towards Lucy.  
"Missing your lover," she asked. I watched as Lucy glared at the woman.  
"What the heck," Wendy commented. I had completely forgotten that she was with me. I shrugged in response, turning to look at her. When I turned back, I was met with the face of Lucy. She was glaring at me with intense brown eyes.  
"Who the hell are you," she asked. She pulled me from underneath the table. As I straightened, she grasped my shoulders.  
"Isn't that Natsu," one guild member said. Lucy gasped.  
"Why didn't you just say so?!" She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Then, before I could register what she was doing, Lucy leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen. She had her eyes closed, her lips still pressed against mine. They were soft.  
'Wait, what?! Since when did I think like this?! And why is LUCY kissing me?!' I thought, my mind going haywire. As she leaned back, she looked at me.  
"Took you long enough," she whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.


End file.
